Das neue Schulfach
by hobbyhexe001
Summary: ~ ist für A und R eine Möglichkein den anderen mal in anderen Situartionen zu sehen als im Kampf ...


Das neue Schulfach I - IX von hobbyhexe01  
  
Das neue Schulfach  
  
  
  
"..."- sagen  
  
+.....+- denken  
  
[....]- Pandaschilder  
  
(....)- Kommentare von mir  
  
Teil I  
  
Der übliche Morgen:  
  
"Ranma, Akane, kommt runter das Frühstück ist fertig," rief Kasumi  
  
"Raaannnnmmmaa, du Spanner. Raus aus dem Bad!" PLATSCH Ranma-chan kam aus dem Garenteich: "Matschoweib" Genma: "Ich weiß du kennst es nicht erwarten...." Weiter kam er nicht den er wurde sofort in dem Gartenteich befördert. [Das ist nicht gerecht]  
  
Beim Essen das übliche vollstopfen: ,,Hey Das ist meins !!" Dann der ersehnte Satz: "Wir kommen zu spät!"  
  
Auf dem Schulhof; sie sind doch pünktlich angekommen:  
  
Itzu zu seinen Freunden: " Ich hab gehört, dass eine Versammlung heute stattfinden soll." Ranma hat das mitbekommen, dreht sich um und fragt nach: "Was hast du genau gehört?"  
  
STILLE  
  
+Warum redet er mit MIR?+ "Nun Red endlich...", schon etwas genervt. Itzu löst seine Starre: "Ich heiße Itzu..." " Ja, Ja ich bin Ranma, weiter!"  
  
"Also es gibt einen Anschlag und ich hab den Direktor darüber sprechen hören. Er sagte, dass uns etwas fehlt. Mehr hab ich nicht hören können!" Da war Ranma auch schon auf den Weg zu Akane um ihr die Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Itzu: "Gern geschehen!" Auf dem Weg dreht Ranma sich noch ein mal um, als ob er es gehört hätte: "Danke"  
  
Bei Akane angekommen Hört man die Mädchen kichern. Ranma: "Na sprecht ihr auch über die Versammlung?" Akane schreckt hoch +Wie lang steht er schon? Wieviel hat er mitbekommen?+  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" " Na die Ver...." Weiter kam er nicht, da es aus Akanes Freundinnen wie aus einem Wasserfall heraus sprudelte: "Der Direktor hat eine Versammlung heute angesetzt!" "Was der wohl will?" "Der ist doch total verrückt!"  
  
Nun wollte sich Ranma auch wieder einschalten: " Der Typ da hat gesagt wie er mitgekriegt hat wie der Direx sagte, dass es uns an etwas fehle" Akane: "Na dann hast du ja glück gehabt,,," " Glück? Wieso? Ich hab doch dich!!" Ein Hammer schnellt auf Ranmas Kopf. Akane: "LAS MICH GEFÄLLIGST AUSREDEN! Ich wollte sagen, dass dein Zopf dran bleibt, du Dummkopf" "Hä.., Wieso?"  
  
Die Freundinnen hatten sich in der Zeit verzogen um die Verlobten allein zulassen. "Weil er sagte fehlen und nicht zu viel! Verstanden??" Ranma ging ein Licht auf : "Ahh Ja" Akane gab Ranma einen sanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen: "Na siehst du. Du bist gar nicht so doof wie du aussiehst"  
  
Ranma +Was sollte das? Sie ist ja so nett+ Kuno sah das geturtel und griff sich sogleich Akane, und umarmte sie. Ranma trat ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf das Schuldach.  
  
Akane zickig: "Danke, aber das hätte ich auch geschafft." Akane stampft Richtung Schule, da es soeben geklingelt hat +war er etwa Eifersüchtig?+ Ranma+Ich hab mich doch getäuscht, aber niedlich ist sie ja wenn sie so davon stiefelt+  
  
Ansage durch die Schule: "Darf ich alle Schülerinnen und Schüler in die Turnhalle bitten. Der Herr Direktor möchte eine Ansprache halten"(= Sekretärin )  
  
Ranma hatte Akane eingeholt "Ich bin gespannt was der wieder vor hat." "Ich auch."  
  
In der Turnhalle:  
  
Die Turnhalle war geschmückt, als ob ein Ball statt finden würde. Die Schüler Standen in der Mitte des Raumes und sahen sich staunend um. Vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Eingangs war ein Podest aufgebaut, auf dem der Direktor stand. "Da ist der Verrückte," schrie ein Schüler und zeigte auf ihn.  
  
Nun fing der Verrückte an zu sprechen mit einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht: "Hallo ihr Blagen! Ihr frag euch sicher was das hier soll. Nun ich denke, dass es euch an Rhythmus fehlt und darum hab ich eine Tanzlehrerin eingestellt, die euch ab morgen hier in der Turnhalle unterrichtet. Hier habt ihr eure neuen Stundenpläne!"  
  
Die Stundenpläne wurden aus einer Ballmaschine gefeuert. Die Schüler fingen sie mit einem Stöhnen auf.  
  
Nabiki kam auf Akane zu und fragte, wann sie den Tanzunterricht hat "In der 7. und 8. Stunde, d.h. das Sport wegfällt und du?" "In der 1. und 2. Das bedeutet wohl, dass unsre Klassen getrennt unterrichtet werden."  
  
Kuno brach zusammen und jammerte: "Oh nein! Ich kann nicht mit meiner geliebten Akane tanzen! Das bricht mir das Herz!" +Auch mit dem Mädchen mit dem Zopf kann ich nicht tanzen. Auf welche Schule sie wohl geht.....+  
  
Auf dem nach Hause Weg:  
  
Ranma lief wie gewöhnlich auf dem Zaun und Akane aus dem Weg neben ihm, als er plötzlich herunter sprang und vor ihr landete"Sag mal Akane, wie findest du das mit dem Tanzunterricht?" "Ich find das gar nicht so schlecht ich wollte sowieso tanzen lernen, nicht das schon könnte als Einzelperson, aber Walzer oder Tango würde ich gerne lernen." Sie lächelte in sich hinein +Vielleicht kann ich ja mit ihm tanzen+  
  
"Wozu willst du denn Walzer oder Tango tanzen lernen? Weißt du eigentlich, dass das Tänze sind, die man mit Partnern tanzen muss? Ich will damit nur sagen: Wer würde schon freiwillig mit dir als Partner tanzen wollen??"  
  
+Er Hasst mich, ich wusste es!+ Akane wurde ganz traurig und sah Ranma mit dieser Traurigkeit an. +Warum wird sie denn traurig? Ich hab sie wieder verletzt, dabei wollte ich das doch gar nicht. Wollte sie etwas mit mir tanzen?+  
  
+Dafür hasse ich Ihn!+ Akanes Traurigkeit wandelte sich schlagartig in Wut um und sie ging mit ihrer Schultasche auf ihn los. Sie traf ihn nicht und machte sie noch wütender, also trat sie ihn Richtung Sonne. +Sie war wie immer sehr temperamentvoll. Aber ich konnte ihre Trauer förmlich fühlen. Eigentlich fänd ich ja schön mit ihr zu tanzen, sie in meinen Armen, an mich geschmiegt und dann sehen wir uns in die Augen und... was denk ich denn da? Sie hat mich gerade wie schon so oft einfach in die Luft getreten, allerdings nur weil sie mich nicht mit ihrer Tasche troffen hat, aber dem Schlag wäre Kuno sogar mit Leichtigkeit ausgewichen, als ob sie absichtlich nicht getroffen hätte. Und ihre Tritte sich auch nicht mehr so schmerzhaft wie am Anfang als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ob sie mich wohl doch mag??+ Inzwischen landete er bei den Tendos im Teich und wurde natürlich ein Mädchen. +Also gut zielen kann sie ja, das muss man ihr lassen!+  
  
Akane lief nun, da sie Ranma weggetreten hatte, alleine nach Hause. +Warum muss er immer so gemein sein? Er muss mich immer beleidigen! Er weiß ganz genau, dass genügend Jungs mit mir tanzen würden. Ob er wohl eifersüchtig ist?? Als ich ihn mit meiner Trauer so ansah, sah er auch richtig traurig aus, als ob er mit mir fühlen würde und sich endschuldigen wollte. Aber ich konnte das nicht ertragen. Hoffendlich hab ich ihm nicht wehgetan! Ich hätte wirklich gerne mit ihm getanzt. Ich in seinen Armen, an ihn geschmiegt und dann sehen wir uns in die Augen und ..... was denk ich denn da?? Er mag mich ganz sicher nicht, sonst würde er mich nicht immer beleidigen. ... Endlich zu Hause. Der Weg kam mir so richtig lag vor so ohne Ranma.+  
  
  
  
Teil II  
  
Am nächsten Schultag im Tanzunterricht:  
  
Akane und Ranma gingen getrennt mit ihren Freunden zur Turnhalle. Alle hatten sich nicht umgezogen, weil auf dem neuen Stundenplan stand, dass sie in Alltagskleidung kommen sollten. Die Schüler standen auf der rechten Seite und die Schülerinnen auf der linken.  
  
Plötzlich kam Kuno herein "Ich werde mit meiner Akane tanzen und kein anderer!!" mit diesen Worten rannte er auf Akane zu und wollte sie sofort Küssen, doch R hielt ihn ab.  
  
Da erschien auch schien schon die Lehrerin "was machen sie denn hier Kuno sie hatten heute schon bei mir Unterricht und daraus schließe ich, dass sie ihre momentane Stunde schwänzen. Also ich kann es melden oder sie begeben sich sofort dorthin!" Kuno, immer noch den Fuß von Ranma im Gesicht "Ich gehe ja schon!!" und mit diesen Worten ging er dann wirklich.  
  
Ranma ging wieder zu seinen Freunden die wissend grinsten, hörte allerdings noch ein leises "Danke" von Akane und war glücklich als er zurückblickte und ihr wunderschönes Lächeln sah, auch wenn sie sofort ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu ihrer Freundin wand, damit es nicht jeder mitbekam. Doch er hat genau gesehen, dass sie ihn dankend angelächelt hat, das machte ihn glücklich.  
  
Auch Shampoo die gerade zu Ranma rannte, um diesen zu küssen, wurde von der Lehrerin davon abgehalten und mit Protest von Shampoo hinaus geworfen.  
  
In der Tür stehend rief sie noch "Eiren ich dich lieben!" Die Lehrerin machte die Tür und schloss sie ab. Das machte einigen Angst, da es jetzt keinen Ausweg mehr gab.  
  
"Also ich schlage vor, wir fangen dann jetzt an! Mein Name ist Frau Hanan Ihr werdet in diesem Unterricht Walzer, Wiener-Walzer, Fox Trott, Disco Fox, Tango, Cha-Cha-Cha, Rumba und viele andere Tänze lernen! Wundert euch nicht, dass ihr so richtig steht! Ich weiß, dass ihr wisst, dass das alles Partnertänze sind, trotzdem steht ihr richtig. Die Jungs auf einer und die Mädchen auf der anderen Seite. Das muss am Anfang so sein am Ende der Zweiten Stunde, ja wir haben eine Doppelstunde, Müsstet ihr dann schon den Walzer können! Ja mit Partner! Ich weiß, dass nicht alle einen festen Partner wollen, deshalb werden wir die Partner auch tauschen!!"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Jungs "Ich denke ich fange mit euch an, damit ihr noch ein bisschen üben könnt. Bitte stellt euch so hin, dass ihr alle euch ein Mal mit ausgestreckten Armen drehen und mich sehen könnt."  
  
Hanan stellte sich vor die Jungs, die aufhört hatten sich zu drehen und nun in drei Reihen nebeneinander standen. "Macht mir einfach alles nach!"  
  
Sie setzte den rechten Fuß nach vorne, den linken ca.15cm daneben, zog den Rechten an den Linken, setzte den Linken einen Schritt zurück, den Rechten ca.15cm daneben und zog den Linken an den Rechten. Die Jungs taten ihr es gleich oder versuchtes wenigsten. Die Mädchen sahen kichernd zu und die Jungs sahen diese böse und peinlich berührt an. Es dauerte ungefähr 20min bis es alle Jungs verstanden.  
  
Dann kamen die Mädchen dran. Fr. Hanan stellte sich vor sie und sagte: "Macht mir einfach alles nach1"  
  
Sie ging mit dem linken Fuß zurück, setzte den rechten ca.15cm daneben, zog den Linken an den Rechten, setzte den Rechten eine Schritt nach vorne, den Linken ca.15cm daneben und zog den Rechten an den Linken. Alle Mädchen brauchten nicht lange, nur 5 min.  
  
"Nun stellt sich jeder Junge einem Mädchen gegenüber und gebt euch die Hände und haltet sie steif, damit die Jungen führen können. Wie ich sehe geht es genau auf."  
  
Ein großes Gedränge ging los, da alle Jungs zu Akane wollten. Hanan bemerkte, dass die Partner sowieso gewechselt erstmal werden und deshalb nicht gedrängelt werden muss. Nach weiteren 5min hatten alle einen Partner. Ranma und Akane waren nicht zusammen.  
  
Die Musik wurde eingeschaltet. "Also los die Jungs gehen mit dem rechten Fuß nach vorne und die Mädchen mit dem linken nach hinten, und bitte ... nicht zu große Schritte. Der rechte Fuß steht zw. den Füßen des Partners. Also auf Los .. und .... Los.. 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3" Man hörte viele Wehklagen , doch die meisten kamen sie von Akane, Ranma und ihren Partnern.  
  
Nach 10min wurde der Partner gewechselt "So jetzt gehen alle Jungs zwei Mädchen weiter nach rechts.  
  
Ranma und Akane waren wieder nicht zusammen.  
  
Hanan kam zu Akane und löste ihren Partner ab, damit sie mit ihr tanzen konnte. "Du musst den Mann führen lassen, siehst du bei mir geht es doch auch" und sie tanzten zusammen, auch Akane hatte keine Probleme, es sah richtig elegant aus! + Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel aus. Nur zu schade, dass ich nicht mit ihr tanze + dachten so gut wie alle Jungen. "Aber ich merke oder sehe nicht wie sie mich führen" "Versuch es, lass dich einfach fallen." Sie blieben stehen.  
  
"So Partnerwechsel, alle Jungs gehen wieder zwei Mädchen weiter nach rechts." Nun standen Ranma und Akane sich gegenüber. "Ich denke wir können schon einen Schritt weiter gehen und die richtige Tanzhaltung einnehmen. Das heißt die linke Hand des Mädchens liegt auf Schulter ihres Partners, die rechte Hand des Jungen liegt auf ihrer Hüfte, und zwar nur da nicht tiefer, und die übrigen Hände greifen ineinander, ungefähr so."  
  
Ranma und Akane waren Anschauungsobjekt, Hanan berichtigte ihre Haltung und schob sie zusammen, da sie ca. einen Meter von einander entfernt standen, wie die anderen Paare auch. Hanan flüsterte Ranma noch zu: "Jetzt führe mal richtig."  
  
Die Musik, die ausgeschaltet wurde, damit man sich besser verständigen konnte, wurde wieder eingeschaltet. "Also 1,2,3,1,2,3,... und nicht auf die Füße sehen." +Lass dich fallen+ +Führ richtig+  
  
Die beiden tanzten als wären sie füreinander gemacht, auch bei dem Rest klappte es ganz gut, doch keiner konnte unserm Traumpaar das Wasser reichen.  
  
+ Sie fühlt sich so zart an, so zerbrechlich, man merkt die Kraft gar nicht, die in ihr steckt. Ihre Hand ist so weich und zierlich in meiner Hand und ihre zweite auf meiner Schulter+  
  
+ Er führt richtig gut und doch merk ich die Zärtlichkeit, die irgendwo in ihm steckt, allein seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte, sie Schiebt mich ganz sachte, aber bestimmt in die richtige Richtung und seine Hand ist so Zart um meine Hand. Außerdem Kann ich seine Straffen Muskeln unter meiner linken Hand spüren+  
  
"Jetzt versucht euch mal zu drehen und vergesst nicht man sieht immer nach links." Sie spielte auf Ranma und Akane an, weil sie in den Augen des anderen zu versinken drohten. Verlegen sahen sie nach links. + Ach .... Diese Augen.....Hoffentlich hat das keiner gesehen..... Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen, das ist richtig schön+ dachten beide. Sie tanzten als ob sie etwas anderes getan hätten.  
  
"Partnertausch" hörten sie von ganz weit weg, sie waren so mit Träumen beschäftigt. "Aber ich denke Akane und Ranma sollten nicht getrennt werden. Die sind schon aufeinander eingespielt." "Das ist doch nicht zu glauben die und auf einander eingespielt!" Rief ein Mitschüler ein, darauf erwiderte einer Schülerin: " Sie sind doch verlobt" "Streiten sich aber ständig" " Was sich liebt das neckt sich" sagte wieder jemand andres. Das hörten sie ganz deutlich, wurden beide wie auf Kommando knallrot und trennten sich abrupt von einander. " So das reicht jetzt aber! Ab morgen werdet ihr sowieso alle einen festen Partner haben." " Festen Partner??" wurde ängstlich rein gerufen "Tanzpartner" verbesserte Frau Hanan.  
  
Sie tanzten angespannt weiter und konnten sich auch nicht lockern, da sie entweder an der Schulter oder an der Hüfte die Anspannung des Anderen spürten, und so wurden sich immer wieder ihrer Nähe zu ihrem Gegenüber bewußt.  
  
"So Schluss für heute. Bis morgen!" +Schade+ dachten Akane und Ranma und sahen für einen kurzen Moment ein bisschen enttäuscht aus.  
  
  
  
Teil III  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause:  
  
Beide waren immer noch rot und konnten den Gedanken nicht vergessen wie schön es doch war dem Anderen so nah gewesen zu sein. Sie schwiegen sich an. Doch dann brach Ranma die Stille: "Es war gar nicht so schlimm wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe." "Wieso hast du dir das Tanzen überhaupt schlimm vorgestellt?" "Naja ... wie soll ich sagen.."  
  
+Wie kann ich ihr nur klar machen, dass ich unendlich erleichtert war, als wir nicht mehr die Partner tauschen mussten. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen Akane mit jemand anderem tanzen zu sehen.+  
  
"Ich versteh schon, du hast gedacht es wird schrecklich, weil ich ja so ein Matschoweib bin stimmt's," sagte sie betrübt, denn ihr hat es ab dem ersten Tanz mit Ranma unheimlich gut gefallen. "Naja....."  
  
Das reichte, Akane rannte nach Hause. Ranma bekam einen Tropfen ab, wurde stutzig und sah nach oben. Der Himmel war wolkenfrei. Er sah Akane nach und konnte gerade noch ein Glitzern in ihren Augenwinkeln erkennen, sie weinte und das nur weil Ranma sie mal wieder verletzt hatte.  
  
Bei den Tendos:  
  
Ranma ging an der Familie vorbei, die ihn fragend ansah und wurde, als er an Kasumi vorbeikam, von mit heißem Wasser überschüttet. "Was hat du jetzt wieder gemacht?"  
  
PLATSCH [Kannst du denn gar nichts richtig machen?]  
  
Nun Stand er vor ihrem Zimmer und wußte nicht so recht was er machen sollte.  
  
+Was soll ich machen, einfach rein gehen, anklopfen, lauschen, mich hier vor der Tür entschuldigen, wieder gehen, was sie wohl gerade macht, weinen, Schularbeiten, nein, mit ihrem Ferkel schmusen, verdammter Ryoga, warum mach mir eigentlich Sorgen, nur weil sie geweint hat, nein, ich will nicht, dass sie weint, ich wollte ihr doch gar nicht weh tun, aber das hab ich ja gar nicht, sie hat mich nicht ausreden lassen, o Gott wie ich sie doch liebe, was denk ich da die und lieben, sie schlägt mich dauernd, aber es tut nie so richtig weh, das ist nur weil ich abgehärtet bin, sie war aber auch nett die letzten Tage, ob sie mich auch mag und deshalb geweint hat oder noch weint+  
  
Er hörte ein Scharren es war Ryoga als P-chan, der zu Akane ins Zimmer wollte und Ranma nicht beachtete. Die Tür ging auf eine verheulte Akane stand in der Tür und wischte sich schnell die letzten Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie Ranma erblickte.  
  
"Ranma was machst du denn hier?" sie nahm P-chan auf ihren Arm, den sich sofort an ihren Busen schmiegte. Das machte Ranma sauer, er versuchte dennoch ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
+ Er ist so richtig süß wenn er auf mein kleines Ferkel eifersüchtig ist und noch süßer ist, dass er versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Es muss ihm wirklich wichtig sein, dass er mich nicht sauer machen will+  
  
Ranma starrte immer noch sauer aus das Ferkel, dann plötzlich Akane direkt in die Augen, das machte sie nervös. Doch als er sich zu ihr rüberbeugte und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte, ging ein wohliges Kribbeln durch sie.  
  
"Kann ich rein kommen, bitte? Aber ohne das Ferkel, du weißt genau, dass ich nicht gerne sehe wie du das Ding so fest an dich drückst" "Du gibst also zu Eifersüchtig auf P-chan zusein?" "..Jjjja.." Sie grinste "OK" und machte den Eingang zur Tür frei.  
  
Sie hockte sich in den Flur und setzte Ryoga ab. "Du bleibst schön hier sitzen, sonst bin ich ganz sauer auf dich und du darfst nicht mehr in mein Zimmer!" damit kuschelte sie ihn noch mal an sich und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo Ranma schon wartete.  
  
Ryoga wollte seinen weichen Schlafplatz (Akanes weichen Busen ) nicht auf geben und blieb brav sitzen. Außerdem bestand ja noch die Gefahr, dass er sich verlaufen könnte.  
  
In Akanes Zimmer:  
  
Akane schloss hinter sich die Tür und musste grinsen, als sie Ranma verlegen in der Mitte des Raumes stehen sah. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und deutete ihm sich zu setzen.  
  
Sie schwiegen und sahen sich nicht an. "Also was wolltest du hier?" Jetzt sahen sich direkt in die Augen und versunken in denen von ihren Gegenüber.  
  
Nach einer geraumen Zeit fing es an zu regnen und es prasselte gegen das Fenster. Das lies sie aus ihrer Erstarrung aufwachen und beide wurden rot, als ihnen bewusst wurde was sie da taten.  
  
"Also ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen!" "Wieso, du hast ausnahmsweise mal nichts getan." "Doch.. ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht"  
  
Akane sah ihn neugierig und traurig an. +Er hat bestimmt eine Verabredung mit Shampoo oder schlimmer er hat sie geküsst+  
  
Aber sie lies ihn aus reden, weil sie sah, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel. Es war für sie auch nicht leicht ihn nicht zudrängen, dass er weiter reden sollte, denn er hatte eine Pause eingelegt. +Wie drück ich mich am besten aus?? Ahh... Jetzt hab ich's+  
  
Er holte tief Luft und war ihr dankbar, dass sie ihm nicht ins Wort fiel. " Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, dass ich es schrecklich finde mit dir zu tanze, weil du ein Matschoweib bist." Sie nickte. "Da hab ich nicht schnell genug NEIN gesagt. Ich war froh mit dir zu tanzen, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen, warst du geradezu pflegeleicht."  
  
"Soll das heißen, ich kann gar nicht so schlecht tanzen?" flüsterte sie zaghaft und wurde rot als sie ihm in seine schönen blauen Augen blickte, die sie verliebt ansahen. + O Gott ist sie schön!! Nein ... Ich darf nicht weich werden!+ "Das hab ich nicht gesagt, du Matschoweib!"  
  
und schon lag er im Flur und sah wie Akane P-chan, der ja brav gewartet hatte, demonstrativ an sich drückte und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. [was hast du jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?] "Das geht dich nichts an" knurrte Ranma seinen Vater an, der es nicht für nötig hielt sich zurückzuverwandeln und gerade den Flur lang ging.  
  
  
  
Akane ging in den Dojo um dort ihre Wut abzubauen. Sie schlug auf eine Holzpuppe ein. "Warum Ranma, warum?" Schlag.... Schlag "Warum muss du immer alles zerstören, es war gerade doch so schön und dann..." +Naja... Er hat mir ja eigentlich gar nicht widersprochen, vielleicht wollte er mich nur verbessern und sagen, dass ich umwerfend tanze. Ach was das hätte er nie gesagt.+ "Obwohl ich ihn dafür hasse, dass er immer so gemein zu mir ist, freue ich mich schon auf morgen und die nächste Tanzstunde mit...!"+ ihm. Ranma. Das war so schön in seinen Armen, ich hab ich so wohl und behütet gefühlt. Ich glaube er hat es auch genossen.+  
  
Ranma stand draußen, eigentlich wollte er auch trainieren, doch dann hat er gehört, wie Akane an fing mit sich selbst zu sprechen. +Was sie fand den Moment gerade auch so schön wie ich? Kann das sein hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, dass sie umwerfend tanzt? Sie freut sich auf die nächste Stunde mit wem? Wen sie wohl meint? Immer gemein zu ihr? Meint sie mich? Nein das kann nicht sein, oder doch? Bin ich immer der jenige, der die Stimmung zerstört? Aber sie hat mich doch rausgeschmissen! Sie haut mir immer auf den Kopf und schlägt mich.+  
  
Teil IV  
  
Der Abend ging vorüber ohne besondere Ereignisse.  
  
Die Woche verging mit weniger Streitereien als sonst. Ob das wohl daran lag, dass Akane und Ranma jeden einzelnen Tanz, den sie miteinander tanzten, was sie immer taten, genossen, oder daran, dass mit jedem weiterem Tanz, sie wie immer mehr die Zuneigung zu dem anderem wächst (wenn das überhaupt noch ging)? Mit der Zeit wurden sie noch besser als sie sowieso schon waren. Ihre Mitschüler staunten immer wieder, wenn Akane und Ranma mit einander auf der Tanzfläche schwebten. Aber auch Ukyo und Itzu waren nicht schlecht, wenn nicht fast so gut wie Ranma und Akane.  
  
Am Freitag ( Ich weiß nicht wann in Japan Wochenende ist! Ich sag einfach mal, dass so ist wie hier!) nach dem Tanzunterricht kam Frau Hanan zu ihren besten Tänzern und bat sie einen Tanz zu üben, der früher in Amerika verboten war. ( Ich denke ihr wißt was jetzt kommt!) Sie gab jedem Paar ein Video. "Wie meinen sie das? Sie meinen wir sollen Extraarbeit machen?"(=Ranma) "Ja in gewisser Weise. Ich finde ihr seid so gut, dass ihr an einem Wettkampf teilnehmen solltet. Die Schule würde endlich mal wieder an einem teilnehmen, an dem sie eine Chance hat zu gewinnen." "Warum sollten wir da zustimmen?" (= Akane) "Ich habe von vielen gehört, dass ihr Herausforderungen liebt und das ist eine. Ich meine ihr seid gut, das ist nicht zu bestreiten, aber ich war auch schon an anderen Schulen und auch dort gibt es gute Tänzer! Außerdem steht noch nicht fest welche zwei Paare unsre Schule vertreten werden. Dazu müssen wir einen Ausscheidungswettkampf an der Schule machen." Akane und Ranma sahen sich an und konnten das Glitzern in ihren Augen erkennen, denn es war wahr, sie liebten Herausforderungen. Sie drehten sich wieder ihrer Lehrerin um und sagten im Chor: "Wir machen mit" "Wir auch" sagten Itzu und Ukyo. "Was sollen wir tun?" (= Itzu) Auf Hanans Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Also erst mal muss der Mambo getanzt werden. Auf diesen Videos ist er drauf, den müssen alle tanzen. Aber den zweiten Teil müsst ihr euch aussuchen und eigene und neue Elemente einbringen. Ihr werdet nach dem Schultanzunterricht noch eine Stunde hier bleiben und ich werde euch helfen und verbessern, aber es ist wohl klar, dass ihr die meiste zeit privat trainieren müsst." Dreht sich zu Ranma und Akane. "Das ist aber bei euch kein zu großes Problem, da ihr ja zusammen wohnt." Wendet sich Ukyo und Itzu zu. "Aber ihr beide könnt wenn ihr wollt auch hier üben, natürlich ohne meine Hilfe." "Ich denke, dass das klar geht oder wie siehst du das, Ranma?" "Ja ich denke auch, dass wir das hinbekommen und gewinnen werden." Beide dachten +Das wird richtig schön nicht nur in der Schule mit ihr/ihm zu tanzen, sondern auch zu Hause. Ich freue mich schon richtig!!+ "Hey Itzu wir können bei mir im Restaurant üben. Wenn wir die Tische wegschieben haben wir genügend Platz." +Wow ich kann mit Ukyo in ihrem Restaurant tanzen. Das wird ganz bestimmt ganz toll!!+ +Na toll jetzt muss ich mit diesem Trottel tanzen, obwohl er das gut kann und Ranma tanzt mit dieser Kuh. Ich werde es ihm schon zeigen was er verpasst und werde die beiden Besiegen!!+  
  
Da am nächsten Tag Wochenende war und sie frei hatten, hatte Soun beschlossen, dass die ganze Familie zur Eröffnung von einem neuen Restaurant geht.  
  
Der Nachmittag verlief normal: Genma und Soun spielten Go, wobei der eine den anderen immer wieder betrog, Nabiki war nicht zu Hause, Kasumi war in der Küche und P-Chan ist mal wieder verschwunden.  
  
Nur für Akane und Ranma war es nicht ganz normal, ja sie wollten trainierten, aber nicht Kampfsport.  
  
Zuerst beschlossen die Beiden sich den Film anzusehen. Es stand nichts drauf, also ließen sie sich überraschen. Es war Dirty Dancing. Sie kannten den Film nicht und wurden immer wieder rot, wenn intime Momente kamen. Denn sie mussten sich immer vor stellen wie es wohl wäre wenn sie Anstelle der Schauspieler dastanden und dort so tanzten. Am Ende des Filmes kam Nabiki herein "Ah... ihr macht auch mit bei dem Ausscheidungswettkampf! Ich mache auch mit, mein Partner ist Kuno: Also könnt ihr im Dojo trainiren, denn ich trainiere bei Kuno. Viel Spaß noch!" und verschwand auch schon wieder, ehe einer der beiden ein Kommentar abgeben konnte.  
  
Nach dem Film waren noch verschiedene Lieder mit Mamborhythmen.  
  
Akane und Ranma sahen sich verlegen an und Ranma brach mal wieder die Stille, die entstanden war. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst morgen mit dem Üben anfangen und du?" "Ja, ich stimme dir zu. Es ist schon spät geworden, die anderen sind schon schlafen gegangen und ich bin auch schon ein bisschen müde. ... Ich mach mir noch eine Milch warm, möchtest du auch eine?" +Warum ist sie so nett zu mir, eigenartig. Aber ich will dieses mal die Stimmung nicht vermiesen.+ "Ja gerne, danke." Nach einigen Minuten kam Akane mit zwei Tassen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. "Bleiben wir noch ein Weilchen sitzen ja? Nur bis wir ausgetrunken haben, OK?" sagte er, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer verschwinden konnte. "Gut" und sie setzte sich zu ihm. "Ich würde sagen wir fangen morgen erst mal mit dem Rhythmus an, dann die Schritte dazu und erst dann die anderen Figuren." Akane gähnte und antwortete müde: "Hört sich vernünftig an!" Ranma geriet ins Träumen. "Und die Hebefiguren wie im Film, dann im Wasser!" +Ich freue mich schon richtig+ "Wir werden dann natürlich in den heißen Quellen üben müssen, denn als Mädchen muss ich dich ganz anders heben." +Außerdem will ich nicht mit dir solche Stellungen als Mädchen machen+ "Mhhm" kam nur von Akane, die auf dem Tisch schon eingeschlafen ist. +Sie ist so süß. Ich werde sie mal hoch in ihr Bett tragen+ Er nahm sie auf den Arm und schon schlang Akane ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an seine muskulöse Brust. "Schön" murmelte sie noch in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, ehe sie dann endgültig in den Tiefschlaf gelangte. Ranma wurde ganz rot. +Sie fühlt sich so zart und zerbrechlich an, und sie ist ganz leicht, das hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber eigentlich hätte ich mir das ja denken können, beim tanzen war sie auch ganz leicht zu führen, was ich mir zuerst gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Aber wo kommt dann ihre Kraft her? ... Achch ich freu mich richtig auf morgen, das bedeutet den ganzen Tag mit ihr tanzen und nicht nur zwei Stunden. Mhhh sie riecht richtig gut. Warum können wir uns nicht so nah sein, wenn sie wach ist, obwohl wir es beim Tanzen ja sind, aber nicht so lange. Ich glaube ihr würde das auch gefallen, immerhin hat sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals gelegt und gesagt, dass sie es schön findet!!!+ Er legte sie auf ihr Bett und wollte gerade ihre Arme von ihm lösen, als sie ihn noch näher zu sich zog. Er konnte sich in letzter Sekunde noch abstützen und verhindern, dass er auf sie fiel und sie somit aufwachte, dann schlüpfte er unter ihren Armen hindurch und verließ dann mit einem letzten Blick auf die Schlafende das Zimmer.  
  
Einige Zeit später wachte Akane mit einem wohligem Gefühl auf. +Ich hab geträumt, dass ich eingeschlafen bin und Ranma mich in mein Bett getragen hat. Das war ein schöner Traum. ... Huch Ich bin ja noch angezogen, war das wirklich nur ein Traum? Anscheinend nicht! Das war richtig lieb von ihm, warum ist er denn so nett gewesen? Ob er sich wohl auch auf morgen freut?+ Akane zog sich um und wollte noch schnell ins Bad.  
  
Ranma konnte nicht schlafen, weil er wegen dem Wochenende aufgeregt war und wollte deshalb noch mal runter.  
  
Auf dem Flur:  
  
Alle Lichter waren aus und doch war es nicht dunkel, denn der Mond schien durch die Fenster. Beide entschieden sich deshalb die Lichter aus zu lassen. Sie trafen aufeinander, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn beide gingen verträumt und auf den Boden guckend. "Wer ist da? Oh, Akane du bist das. Was machst du denn hier draußen ?" "Das könnte ich dich auch fragen!" Sagte sie verschlafen.  
  
Teil V  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und du?" "Ich bin aufgewacht in meinen Klamotten und wollte mich deshalb noch waschen. Du hast mich doch in mein Zimmer gebracht oder?" "Ja.. Bitte nicht schlagen!" "Wieso sollte ich dich schlagen? Ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken, das war wirklich nett von dir. Danke und gute Nacht!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und war schnell in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, damit er nicht sehen konnte wie rot sie geworden ist.  
  
Ranma fasste sich an die Wange. +Wow ..... Ich werd die Wange nie wieder waschen, was natürlich schwer ist, wenn man immer wieder mit Wasser überschüttet wird. Ob sie wohl schlafgewandelt ist? Nein sie hat mir klar und deutlich geantwortet, wenn auch ein bisschen verschlafen. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel in ihrem weißen Nachthemd im Mondschein. Ihre schönen Haare und ihre Haut. Was denk ich denn da? Aber ich darf so denken, immerhin ist sie meine Verlobte. Gut Ukyo ist es auch, aber bei ihr kann ich nicht so denken, für mich ist sie immer noch mein bester Freund. Und Shampoo findet sich zum Glück immer mehr damit ab, dass ich sie nicht will, letztens hab ich sie sogar eingehakt bei Moose gesehen..... Ich muss jetzt aber versuchen zu schlafen+  
  
Bei Akane:  
  
+Was hab ich da gerade getan? O Gott ist mir das peinlich, es war irgendwie wie ein Reflex, ich hoffe er denkt jetzt nichts Falsches. Er sah richtig gut aus so nur in Boxer-shorts und das Mondlicht hat seine Muskeln hervorgehoben. Das sah richtig männlich aus! Obwohl ich das beim tanzen nie merke, da ist er immer so zärtlich, als ob er Angst hat mich zu verletzen. Wow warum wird mir so warm? Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass er mein Verlobter ist und nicht z.B. Kuno. Ich glaub ich werde dann mal schlafen, wenn das jetzt noch geht.+  
  
Am nächsten morgen nach dem Frühstück:  
  
Akane und Ranma haben beschlossen den Fernseher und den Video in den Dojo zu bringen um sich die Tanzschritte genau ein zu prägen. Beide waren noch ein wenig befangen von gestern Nacht und sprachen deshalb nur dann, wenn es unbedingt nötig war.  
  
Sie saßen vor dem Fernseher um sich die Schritte einzuprägen. Nach einigen Minuten spulten sie zu den Liedern vor. Zu erst übten sie getrennt ihre Schritte. +So ein Mist ich krieg die Schritte einfach nicht auf die Reihe, bei ihr sie das schon richtig gut aus, ich frag mich ob sie den Tanz schon vorher gekonnt hat, das sie bei ihr so leicht aus, und dann hat sie auch noch nur ein enges T-Shirt und einen locken Rock an.....+ Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen. "Na bist du schon fertig mit üben oder warum starrst du mich so an?" +Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sein enges Achsel -Shirt an hat. Das sieht gut aus!+ "Naja ich hab da so meine Probleme und hab dich angesehen weil es bei dir so leicht aussieht, darum!" "Ich find es ja auch leicht. Komm her ich zeig es dir! Macht es dir aus wenn ich kurz führe?" Sie wurden leicht rot als sie die Tanzstellung einnahmen. "Nein ist ok!" "Du musst schon locker lassen, sonst kann ich dich nicht führen.....Ja schon besser." Akane musste einige Kraft aufwenden, um ihn zu führen. Nach einigen Minuten übernahm Ranma wieder Führung. "Ich glaub ich kanns jetzt. Bei dir lern ich viel schneller als bei Hanan."  
  
Nach zehn Minuten  
  
"Wir sollten noch andere teile üben, nicht nur den Grundschritt! Findest du nicht auch Ranma?" "Na gut." +Dabei hab das jetzt richtig genossen. Ich musste mich nicht groß von ihr trennen. Aber sie hat recht, wenn wir den Wettkampf gewinnen wollen müssen wir mehr können.+ +Ich hätte gern weiter gemacht, aber ich will gewinnen!+  
  
Während sie tanzten sprachen sie wenig und genossen einfach nur die Gegenwart und die Berührungen des Anderen.  
  
Bis zu späten Nachmittag hatten sie schon einige Figuren gelernt doch es sah alles noch nicht perfekt aus. "Ich würde sagen, wir machen jetzt Schluss. Wir können doch morgen weiter machen." "Warum?" fragte Ranma etwas enttäuscht. "Nichts gegen Nabiki, sie ist meine Schwester und ich liebe sie als solche, aber sie könnte früher Heim kommen und uns aus spionieren, immerhin gehört sie auch zur Konkurrenz. Abgesehen davon wollte Vater doch mit uns zum neuen Restaurant und dafür muss ich mich noch umziehen." "Na gut! Außerdem war das Tanzen anstrengender als ich gedacht habe." "Stimmt hab ich auch nicht erwartet. Der Rhythmus ist doch schneller als andere." Teil VI  
  
Im Flur trafen sie P-chan. Als Ryoga die beiden verschwitzt aus dem Dojo kommen sah und Ranma hatte nicht eine Beule oder einen blauen Fleck, wurde er sehr misstrauisch, eifersüchtig und sauer. Also ging er sofort auf Ranma los und wollte mit ihm Kämpfen.  
  
Ranma konnte noch in letzter Sekunde abwehren. Da Ryoga aber als Schwein kleiner war, konnte er schnell durch Ranmas Abwehr brechen und ihn treffen. Er fiel ungeschickt auf das Go-Brett und rammte sich gleich drei Go-Steine in die Bauchgegend.  
  
"Ranma hat du dir etwas getan? P-chan warum hast du das getan?" Akane stand bis eben noch sauer da, doch jetzt beugte sie sich über P-chan zu Ranma rüber, um zu sehen wie schlimm die Wunden waren. Dabei tropfte ein Schweißtropfen genau auf den Kopf von P-chan und er wurde zu Ryoga.  
  
Akane war total verwirrt. Ranma hatte gemischte Gefühle: Schadenfreude, Schockt und Sorgen um Akane. Und Ryoga, ja der, der war weg. Dem war das so peinlich, nicht nur, dass sein kleines Geheimnis aufgeflogen ist, sondern auch, dass der nackt war.  
  
Kleine Geräschpause bis Ranma die Schmerzen wieder in die Realität zurück holt. "Akane würdest du mir mal helfen?" "Hä .. Ohhh.. Ja natürlich. Wir müssen dich zu Herrn Tofú bringen." Kasumi kam in einem schönen Kleid in den Flur und meinte: "Das geht nicht, er ist doch auf einem Ärztekongreß in Peking."  
  
Soun kam auch mit den anderen. Auch Nabiki war schon da und umgezogen. "Kommt ihr? Denn der Tisch ist reserviert, wir haben noch 15 min. Oh Ranma was ist denn passiert? Akane am besten bleibst du bei ihm, du bist ja sowieso noch nicht umgezogen. Du weißt doch, dass der erste Hilfe Kasten im Bad ist, oder? Wir müssen jetzt aber gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Wartet nicht auf uns heute soll dort auch eine Show statt finden zur Eröffnung. Bis dann!" "Es sind noch Reste von gestern im Kühlschrank." ( Ich weiß nicht, bleiben bei denen den überhaupt Reste über? Ich mein so wie die Saotomes immer schlingen?)  
  
Und mit diesen Worten war dann das Haus leer.  
  
Akane schaute erstaunt ihrer Familie hinterher, faste sich dann aber und rannte ins Bad. Als sie bepackt mit Verbänden, Pflaster, Klemmen und natürlich Jod und Tupfer wieder kam, hatte sich Ranma schon ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer:  
  
Akane setzte sich vor ihn und breitete erst mal alles auf dem Tisch aus.  
  
"Würdest du bitte dein Shirt ausziehen, sonst kann ich dich nicht verarzten." "Ist gar nicht so schlimm ehrlich!" "Wird's bald oder soll ich noch ein paar blaue Flecken hinzufügen?" Sie hielt drohend ihren Hammer in die Höhe. " Schon gut, schon gut, ich mach ja schon!"  
  
+Man ist mir das peinlich, Ja sie hat mich schon oben ohne gesehen, aber heute bin so verschwitzt vom Tanzen und es war heute so schön, schade dass wir nicht mit können. Nur wegen Ryoga, ob sie mich über ihn wohl ausfragt? Naja... Aber eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht wir sind ganz allein und werden es auch bis heute Nacht bleiben. Oh Gott bin ich aufgeregt, aber warum eigentlich, es ist doch nur Akane, nur Akane!! Sie ist so richtig süß und so nett und fürsorglich. Das ist schön. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht rot werde oder man mein Herzrasen nicht sieht+  
  
Er zog sein Shrit aus.  
  
+Wow er sieht ja noch besser aus als ich in Erinnerung habe. Und erst die kleinen Schweißtropfen, die auf seien Muskeln ab perlen. Es war gerade so schön und dieser scheiß Ryoga musste alles zerstören. Aber ich bin nicht enttäuscht, dass wir nicht mit ins Restaurant gegangen sind, wir sind alleine. Ich frage mich ob Ranma von Ryogas Geheimnis gewusst hat, und er deshalb immer so eifersüchtig war und ihn verfolgt hat. Ich werde ihn wohl fragen müssen. Ich hoffe nur dass ich nicht rot werde oder meine Hände zittern+  
  
Tja beide Hoffnungen wurden nur zum Teil erfüllt, denn beide wurden wie auf Kommando rot.  
  
Akane zog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zwei Steine heraus und nahm etwas Jod auf den Tupfer und wollte die Wunden desinfizieren, doch Ranma zog immer mehr den Bauch ein, um so näher sie seinem Bauch kam. "Würdest du bitte still halten es wird nur ganz kurz brennen, ich verspreche es." Er lies ein bißchen locker und Akane behandelte die beiden Wunden. "Sag mal wurdest du nicht von drei GO-Steinen getroffen? Ah ich seh schon, die dritte ist unter dem Hosenbund. Ich denke du musst auch noch die Hose ausziehen!" Sie musste schmunzeln und freute sich eigenartiger Weise.  
  
+Wieso find ich das den gut, dass halb er nackt vor mir steht? Na weil er einen wirklich guten Körper hat und der fühlt sich auch noch so gut an wie er aussieht!+  
  
+Ich kann mich doch nicht halb nackt hier von ihr verarzten lassen, obwohl es ein schönes Gefühl war ihre Hände auf meinen Bauch zu fühlen+ "Nein das kann ich allein." "Ach was dann versuch es doch!"  
  
Sie wollte ihm den Tupfer geben. Doch, als er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte sich den letzten GO-Stein herauszuziehen ohne die Hose auszuziehen, zog sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Stein heraus und machte den Gürtel auf. Ranma hat die Geschwindigkeit so überrascht, dass er keinen Schmerz gespürt hat. "Danke" sagte er verdattert. "Darf ich jetzt weiter machen?" Doch es war eine rhetorische Frage, denn sie machte schon weiter.  
  
"Ranma kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Sie war gerade dabei einen großen Verband um seine Bauch zu binden. "Ja, du kannst mich alles fragen, immerhin hast du mein Leben in der Hand!" Sie guckte ihn böse an, aber nur bis sie das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sah.  
  
"Also es geht um P-chan oder sollte ich jetzt besser Ryoga sagen? Naja auf jeden Fall wollte ich wissen ob du es gewusst hast?"  
  
Teil VII  
  
"Also.."  
  
"Ich mein warum sonst bist du ihm immer hinterher gerannt und warst immer eifersüchtig auf ihn?" "Am ersten Tag, als P-chan auftauchte hab ich vorher Ryoga versprochen, dass ich ihn nicht verrate, egal was kommt. Und ich halte nun mal meine Versprechen, ich wollte es dir ja immer wieder zeigen, z.B. als ich Nachts in dein Zimmer mit einem Kessel kam oder ich versuchte es dir zu erklären, doch du wolltest mir nie zuhören."  
  
"Ich glaube ich habe es immer irgendwie gewusst, wollte es aber nie wahr haben und ich fand es auch süß wie du immer wieder so eifersüchtig auf ihn startest als ich ihn im Arm hatte. Doch jetzt hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dir gegenüber, weil ich dir unrecht getan habe. Ich finde es total peinlich, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen habe und was er alles in den Umkleidekabinen gesehen hat. Ich habe auch heute verstanden, dass er immer angefangen hat dich zu ärgern und zu provozieren und nicht du! Ich bin wütend auf ihn, sehr wütend sogar. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn ihn das nächste Mal sehe. Außerdem bin ich verletzt und fühle mich noch betrogen, weil weder du, was ich jetzt verstehen kann, noch er es mir erzählt hat."  
  
"Er konnte es nicht erzählen, weil du ihn ja sofort in dein Herz geschlossen hattest." Sie war mit dem Verarzten fertig. "Ja du hast recht. Trotzdem bin ich stink sauer. Ich mach mir jetzt eine heiße Milch, um mich zu beruhigen. Willst du auch eine? Sag mal hast du Hunger?" "Ein bisschen" "Gut ich nämlich auch und ich esse ungern allein!"  
  
Einige Minuten später. (Die haben doch eine Mikrowelle oder?)  
  
Akane kam mit einem Tablett wieder ins Zimmer und stellte es auf den Tisch. Ranma half ihr dabei den Tisch einigermaßen angenehm zu decken. Akane bemerkte missmutig, dass es angefangen hat stark zu regnen und zu stürmen. + O nein bitte kein Gewitter, ich hab doch immer solche Angst. Eigentlich ist das doch kindisch, stell dich nicht so an, Akane, es ist nur ein Gewitter, es kann dir nichts anhaben!+  
  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Akane sprang vor Schreck auf. Sie lies sich aber nichts anmerken und nahm ab. "Hallo Papa. ..... mmhhm ..... ist gut..... dann bis morgen....schlaft gut .... wiedersehen."  
  
Sie legte auf und sah Ranma an, der sie neugierig mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. "Ach.. Das war Papa er sagt, weil es so stark regnet und stürmt, bleiben sie über Nacht dort, es gibt anscheinend dort auch eine Pension."  
  
Der Wind pfiff unheimlich durch das Haus und Akane setzte sich näher als sonst zu Ranma und begann zu essen.  
  
+Hat sie etwa Angst vor Gewitter? Naja obwohl mich ihre Nähe nervös macht, werde ich mal nichts sagen, immerhin hab ich Angst vor Katzen!+  
  
( Ich weiß, dass das schon in einer anderen FF vorkam aber bitte nicht böse sein!!)  
  
Auch Ranma begann zu essen und er aß in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wie Akane, langsam. Akane sah ihn erstaunt an, als sie sah, dass auch normal essen konnte. Ranma bemerkte ihren Blick. "Was guckst du denn so fragend?" " Ich wundere mich nur, dass du dein Essen nicht in dich hineinschlingst." "Achso, das mach ich nur wenn mein Vater in der Nähe ist, weil er mir immer alles vom Teller wegklaut und da muss ich eben schnell essen damit ich auch satt werde. Und bei dir weiß ich, dass du nicht so viel ißt, deshalb bleibt mehr für mich über und ich kann mir zeit lassen und das Essen genießen!" "Aha"  
  
Akane ging mit den leeren Tellern wieder in die Küche und wollte abspülen, als es plötzlich donnerte. Sie hatte sich so erschrocken, dass sie die Teller hoch warf, doch Ranma, der ihr helfen wollte und deswegen hinter ihr stand, konnte die Teller rechtzeitig auffangen. "D..Dddannke" konnte sie noch stotternd von sich geben.  
  
Nach dem Spülen, was ziemlich ruhig verging, meine Ranma, dass er müde sei und ins Bett gehe. +Ich kann bei einen solchem Gewitter doch nicht allein sein, geschweige denn schlafen oh ich hoffe er macht sich nicht lustig über mich+ "Ähm Ranma ähm du hast doch bestimmt mit bekommen, dass ich mich nicht so ganz wohl fühle, oder?" "Du meinst, weil du Angst vor dem +kleinen+ Gewitter hast? Ja hab ich."  
  
+Sie will doch nicht etwa....+ Beide liefen rot an. "Also.....Weißt du früher hab ich immer bei Kasumi geschlafen und dann hat mich P-chan getröstet. Beide sind jetzt nicht da und ähm.... da wollte ich fragen.. ob wir vielleicht ..." "Zusammen schlafen? Ähm... na klar, wenn es dir hilft!" +Wow er ist ja so nett, den ganzen Abend schon, warum nur?+ "Danke, Ranma. Ich weiß es ist kindisch aber...." "Na und ist es denn nicht kindisch, wenn man Angst vor Katzen hat? Außerdem hilfst du mir auch immer bei Katzen und wenn ich zur Katze werde!" +und so verständnisvoll. Man macht mich das nervös.+  
  
+Akane und ich in einem Zimmer oder sogar in einem Bett in Schlafsachen, was man da alles machen kann... Nein ich darf da jetzt nicht dran denken+ denn ETWAS an ihm wollte sich gerade sich gerade STRECKEN +Happosei in Badehose..... na geht doch!+  
  
Teil VIII  
  
Es blitzte, das Licht ging schlagartig aus und Akane sprang Ranma in die Arme und klammerte sich zitternd an ihn. Er legte beruhigend seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Schon gut, es ist nur das Licht ausgegangen, ich glaub ich hab im Flur auf der Kommode einen Kerzenständer gesehen."  
  
+Sie in meinen armen und wir tanzen nicht, sie hat mich ganz freiwillig angesprungen, nagut vor Schreck, aber trotzdem.+  
  
Sie gingen Arm in Arm in den Flur und Ranma zündete die Kerzen mit den Streichhölzern daneben an. "Ich bringe dich erst mal in dein Zimmer, da kannst du dich um ziehen, dann ziehe ich mich um und dann gehen wir schlafen."  
  
"Nein erst gehst du deine Sachen holen, denn wir schlafen in meinem Zimmer. Ich möchte nicht so unbequem auf dem Boden schlafen und dann noch in dem Bett von deinem Vater, nein danke!" +Ich frag lieber nicht wo ich dann schlafen soll sonst wird sie noch sauer, dabei hat sie zum ersten mal ihren Stolz vergessen und offen zugegeben, dass sie sich fürchtet.+  
  
In Akanes Zimmer:  
  
Akane schloss ab, da sie nicht wollte, dass ihre Väter kamen und voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. (Aber würden sie das nicht auch machen, wenn Ranma nicht da ist und ihr Zimmer abgeschlossen ist?)  
  
Ranma legte sein Bettzeug auf den Boden und drehte sich um, als Akane ihren Finger senkrecht kreisen lies, weil sie sich um ziehen wollte. Ranma zog einfach nur seine ohnehin schon offene Hose aus, oben herum war er ja schon sehr freizügig. Akane legte sich in ihr Bett und Ranma tat es ihr gleich, als er sich wieder umdrehen konnte, und legte sich auf den Boden. "Danke Ranma, das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, dass du bei mir schläfst. Gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht Akane"  
  
Beide konnten nicht einschlafen: Akane hatte immer noch Angst vor dem Gewitter und Ranma machte Akanes Gegenwart nervös. Ranma gab jedoch ein leisen gleichmäßiges Atmen von sich, so dass Akane glaubte er würde schlafen.  
  
+Na toll der schläft natürlich schon und ich.... Huch nicht schon wieder, so werde ich nie schlafen können..... Ob er wohl merkt wenn ich mich zu ihm lege? Warum denke ich das denn? Wieso hab ich ihn eigentlich in mein Zimmergelassen? 1. Weil ich Angst habe 2. Weil mich seine Nähe beruhigt, aber warum denn? .... muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich seine Nähe beim Tanzen immer so genieße oder weil er stärker ist als ich ... naja egal ich find es schön, dass er hier ist egal aus welchem Grund.... soll ich es wagen? Ob er was dagegen hat? Aber er war den ganzen Abend so nett und verständnisvoll.... ach was ich tue es einfach!!+  
  
Sie nahm ihr Kissen und ihre Decke und legte sich zu Ranma auf den Boden, beide versteiften. +er ist ja noch wach misst, aber er sagt nichts, beschwert sich nicht. Gut ich werde auch nichts sagen!+ +Was macht sie denn da? Gott jetzt ist sie noch näher, dabei hat es mich schon nervös gemacht nur in einem Zimmer mit ihr zu sein.... was mach ich denn jetzt bloß? Sie sagt nichts? Na dann werde ich auch nichts sagen, immerhin hat sie sich zu mir gelegt, sie hat gesagt, dass ich in ihrem Zimmer schlafen soll.... sie kann mir also nichts vor werfen.... Irgendwie ist es schon schön neben ihr zu liegen,.... sie hat nur ein kurzes Nachthemd an und liegt neben mir. O Gott nur nicht nervös sein, bleibe ganz ruhig+ Wieder donnerte und blitzte es ganz laut und Akane zuckte zusammen. Wie von allein legte sich Ranmas Arm um sie und Akane rückte noch näher und schmiegte sich an ihn. Beide atmeten auf, da keiner etwas sagte und nur diese Situation genoss. Das donnern danach merkte Akane nicht mehr, weil sie sich nicht mehr fürchtete, sondern sich geborgen fühlte. +Was solls? Es ist schön so und ich werde nichts daran ändern, solange sie es auch nicht tut. Zuerst hat sie sich um mich gekümmert und jetzt ist es umgekehrt.+ Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie sich so sehr entspannt, sie genossen es den jeweils anderen zu spüren, dass sie einschliefen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen:  
  
Ranma wurde als erster wach wach, was nie passiert ist, aber diese Nacht konnte er so gut schlafen, dass er schon um acht Uhr morgens völlig ausgeschlafen war. Er drehte seinen Kopf und entdeckte Akane, die noch schlief und dabei lächelte, und sah, dass sie dem jeweils anderem in den Armen lagen. +Gott ist sie süß+ Er sah an sich herunter und musste feststellen, dass er das wohl heute Nacht auch schon festgestellt hat, denn es hatte sich ein Zelt in seiner Hose gebildet. Er erschreckte +Mist was mach denn jetzt? Zum Glück bin ich als erster wach geworden+ Ranma entwand sich ihrer Umarmung, dabei verrutschte die Decke und er hatte freien Blick auf ihr hoch gerutschtes Nachthemd und somit auf ihren Slip. Er legt schnell wider die Decke zurecht, denn er dachte sich, dass er schon genug Probleme hatte. Also ging er ins Bad, sich kalt zu duschen, denn als Mädchen hat man solche Probleme nicht.  
  
Auch Akane wachte kurze Zeit später auf, denn ihr kalt geworden, obwohl sie unter ihrer Decke lag. +Ich liege ja auf dem Boden! Ach ja ich hab mich zu Ranma auf den Boden gelegt. Er war so nett, lieb und zärtlich. Er muss sich raus geschlichen haben, um mich nicht zu wecken, wie süß!+  
  
Beim Frühstück:  
  
Alle saßen am Tisch. Ranma war immer noch ein Mädchen, was keinem außer Akane auffiel. +er wird seine Gründe haben, hoffentlich bin ich nicht der Grund!+  
  
"Erzählt schon! Wie war es Gestern?"(=Akane) "Es war schön. Das Essen war super, aber nicht besser als deins Kasumi."(=Genma) "Doch es war besser. Muss daran gelegen haben, dass es ein Feinschmeckerrestaurant war und da ihr beide nicht da wart konnten wir noch mehr essen. Teuer war es auch nicht, denn die Preise waren alle um 75% heruntergesetzt." (=Nabiki) "Und die Show?" (=Ranma) "Da waren Artisten, Jongleure, Zauberer, Clown und vieles mehr, fast wie im Zirkus!" (=Kasumi) "Ihr habt echt was verpasst! Wie war es denn bei euch so?" (=Nabiki)  
  
Akane und Ranma sahen sich kurz an und wurden rot, was zu deren Glück keiner bemerkte. "Es war eigentlich langweilig. Ich habe Ranma verarztet, wir haben gegessen und sind ins Bett. Nein nicht ins selbe Bett." Sah sie die Väter an, die schon sie hoffnungsvoll ansahen. "Oh wie schade!!" Heulten Soun und Genma.  
  
"Nabiki gehst du heute wieder zu Kuno?" Wechselte Ranma das unangenehme Thema. "Nein, ich habe keine Lust. Er nervt mich. Es ist zwar schön immer alles zu bekommen was man will, aber er macht immer diese Meditationen, in denen es um das Mädchen mit dem Zopf, Akane und mich geht. Immer wenn wir gerade etwas bewältigt haben, fällt er in diese Meditationen, die für mich eher wie ein Nervenzusammenbruch wirken. Ich brauche eine Pause davon." "Ranma las uns in den Dojo gehen."  
  
Im Dojo:  
  
"Ranma, ich schlage vor, wir gehen heute außerhalb trainieren. Es ist keine gute Idee hier zu üben, wenn Nabiki heute hier bleibt." "Du hast recht. Wir sollten eine Kassette bespielen und einen Kassettenrecorder mitnehmen" Ranma murmelt: "oder wir üben heute die Hebeübungen." Akane hatte alles gehört. "Wie können doch beides machen. Im Wald gibt es warme Quellen und einige Lichtungen. Ich pack dann meine Sachen." "Sachen packen?" "Bilde dir janicht ein, nur wegen dieser Nacht nackt baden gehe." "Schade!" Akane wurde rot, denn sie hörte ihn. Ranma bekam davon nichts mit, weil sie ihm schon Rücken zugedreht hatte. +Ich werde ihm einen Gefallen tun und mir einen knappen Badeanzug anziehen, aber nicht zu knapp, ich will ihn nicht auf falsche Gedanken bringen+ +Ich hätte es wirklich gerne gesehen wenn sie so ohne alles mit mir baden gehen würde, aber das wird wohl ein ewiger Traum bleiben, näher als letzte Nacht oder beim Tanzen werde ich ihr wohl nie kommen+  
  
Teil IX  
  
Im Wald:  
  
Beide hatten eine große Tasche dabei, in der sie ihre Sachen hatten. Akane hatte Kassetten in ihrer Tasche und Ranma trug den Recorder. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst mal die Hebeübungen üben." "Ja ich denke auch, dass das besser ist, Akane." Sie gingen in Richtung heiße Quellen. Auf dem Weg sagten sie wenig.  
  
Als sie ankamen sagte Akane nicht, dass er sich umdrehen muss, denn sie hatte ihren Badeanzug schon drunter. Auch Ranma musste sich nicht umziehen nur ausziehen. Er hatte eine blauschwarze Badehose, ähnlich wie eine Boxer- Shorts, an und sie einen knappen schwarzen Badeanzug an (kennt ihr ~Eine wie Keine~ ?). Sie gingen ins Wasser und schwammen 'ne Runde. (Akane hatte schwimmen gelernt!) +Er / Sie sieht so elegant aus, wenn er / sie so durch 's Wasser gleitet+ Sie tobten und hatten Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ranma hatte Akane gerade zu fassen bekommen, die vor ihm auf der Flucht war, und zog sie zu sich. Beide wurden rot. +Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt küssen!+ Eine peinliche Stille entstand, die dieses Mal von Akane gebrochen wurde. "Ich finde wir sollten jetzt anfangen, sonst würden wir es nie tun." "Was tun?" "Na anfangen!... Also du bleibst dort stehen und ich werde einige Schritte zurückgehen, dann auf dich zu gerannt kommen und du wirst mich heben." "Wo soll ich dich heben. Ich mein: Wie? Also: Wo soll ich meine Hände hintun, wenn du kommst?" Akane nahm seine großen starken aber zarten Hände und legte sie auf ihren Körper zw. Hüfte und Taille. "Ich würde sagen hier kannst du mich am besten heben." Er hob sie hoch, so dass sie auf gleicher Kopfhöhe waren. "Ja hier ist gut!" Er zwickte sie und sie lachte. "Hör auf damit, das kitzelt und las mich runter und uns anfangen. ..... Würdest du auch sagen, dass diese Entfernung reichen müsste?" "Ja das würde ich auch sagen. Also ..1...2..und..3" Sie hatte zu viel Schwung geholt und beide fielen ins Wasser. "Also weniger Abstand." Stellte Akane fest, als sie und Ranma wieder aufgetaucht waren.  
  
Beim zweiten Mal konnte Akane nur kurz oben bleiben, aber es war gar nicht so leicht still zu halten. Nach weiteren zwei Malen konnten sie sich schon ganz gut halten, aber das runter kommen war wieder eine andere Schwierigkeit. Nach ca. einer halben St. hatten sie es dann raus. Ranma lies sie langsam runter und sah ihr in die Augen, sie wurden rot. Akane lockerte die angespannte Situation indem sie ihn döppte ( jd. unter Wasser drücken ). Sie tobten noch einige Zeit weiter.  
  
Dann sagte Akane erschöpft: "Ich bin geschafft. Ich ruh mich ein bisschen aus." "In Ordnung. Außerdem müssen wir die Hebeübung noch an Land üben."  
  
Sie legten sich ins Gras und streckten die Arme aus, so dass sie sich an den Fingerspitzen berührten. +Sie ist so süß und dieser knappe Badeanzug macht sie dazu noch sexy, ich hab wirklich Glück, dass ich mit ihr verlobt bin. Obwohl mein Vater die Verlobung organisiert hat, aber auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn. Ich glaube sie mag mich auch, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie ich sie aber....+ +Die kleinen Wasserperlen auf seiner Haut. Er sieht so sexy aus, aber wann tut er das nicht oben ohne? Ich finde es gar nicht mehr so schlimm mit ihn verlobt zu sein, eigentlich bin ich sogar froh, ob er mich auch so mag wie ich ihn? Ach ich denk schon, warum sonst ist er in letzter Zeit immer so nett? Und streiten tun wir uns auch nicht mehr so oft.+ "Man könnte sagen: wir sind Freunde geworden." "Stimmt" gab Ranma zurück. +Habe ich das laut gesagt? Anscheinend, sonst hätte er nicht geantwortet. Aber er glaubt auch wir wären Freunde! Naja besser als nichts.+ + Immerhin Freunde, aber vielleicht wird ja mehr daraus, vielleicht .....+  
  
Nach ca. einer viertel Stunde stand Akane auf. "Wo willst du hin?" "Ich mich jetzt umziehen und deshalb bitte ich dich, dich auf den Bauch zu legen und die Augen zuzumachen. Und wenn du es wagst..." "mich umzudrehen bin ich tot. Ja ja, das kenne ich schon." Er tat wie ihm geheißen. +Nur ein kurzer Blick, den bekommt sie sicherlich nicht mit!+ Er riskierte einen Blick und wurde nicht enttäuscht: sie war gerade dabei sich ihren Slip anzuziehen und er sah ihren schönen knackigen runden Po, denn sie stand sicherheitshalber mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als er eine Bewegung ihren Kopfes wahrnahm, sah er schnell wieder in die gegengesetzte Richtung. +Gut er sieht nicht hin, aber für einen kurzen Moment habe ich mich beobachtet gefühlt, ob er doch, ach was+  
  
"Ich bin fertig. Soll ich mich auch umdrehen oder lässt du das an?" Sie hatte sich ein enges weißes Top mit einer dazu passenden Hot-pen angezogen. +In was sieht sie eigentlich nicht sexy aus? Ob sie das extra macht? ach was+ "Nein meine Hose ist schon trocken, die kann ich anlassen. Also .. las uns anfangen!"  
  
Nachdem sie es im Wasser schon geübt und geschafft hatten brauchten sie nur zwei Anläufe und schon hatten sie es drauf. "Wir sollten noch andere Hebefiguren üben, aber ich denke das mit dem Wasser lassen wir weg, ich finde wir sind gut genug um es gleich an Land zu versuchen." "Gut aber an was für Figuren hast du gedacht?" "Ähm las mich eine Augenblick nachdenken! ..... Ah Ich hab eine! Du kniest dich auf eine meiner Schultern oder besser ich hab dich zuerst auf meine Armen, dann greife ich um, halte dich hoch, schmeiße dich in die Luft und du versuchst einen Salto zu machen oder..." "Stopp ich glaube du hellst zu viel von uns, las uns erst mal mit dem Schulterknien anfangen!"  
  
Auch diese Figur hatten sie nach weniger als fünf min. raus. "Ich sag doch wir sind gut, also las es uns doch mal versuchen." Akane hatte keine Zeit zu protestieren, denn sie wurde schon in die Luft gestemmt. " 1.....2.....3" Und schon war sie in der Luft. Sie konnte zu ihrem Glück gerade noch schnell genug reagieren und mit einer Schraube aufrecht auf ihren Füßen laden, wenn auch ein bisschen wackelig. "Sag mal spinnst du? Ich konnte mich gar nicht darauf vorbereiten, geschweige denn dagegen protestieren.... Was guckst du denn so doof?... Hallo ich rede mit dir!!" "Ist dir eigentlich klar was du da gerade gemacht hast?" "Ich? Wieso? Du hast mich doch ohne zu fragen in die Luft geworfen." "Nein das meine ich nicht!! Naja schon, aber die Schraube war einfach perfekt! Und sie paßt viel besser zu der Figur! Abgesehen davon haben wir es schon beim ersten Versuch hin bekommen! Außerdem hab ich dich vorgewarnt! Ich hab bis drei gezählt!"  
  
"Na toll das hat sehr geholfen. Aber du hast recht wir sind gar nicht so schlecht, wir sind klasse, wir werden alle schlagen und denen zeigen was es heißt Mambo zu Tanzen. O Gott wie red ich denn da? Ich hör mich ja an wie du Ranma. Ich glaub du bist mit zuviel Stolz aufgefüllt, so dass schon auf mich überschwappt! Gott ist mir das peinlich!" "Na und es schadetet niemandem, wenn man etwas stolz ist. Ich finde wir sollten auf hören mit trainieren und noch etwas schwimmen gehen. Wir sind gut genug! Außerdem ist morgen Schule. Dann haben wir doch sowieso wieder Tanzunterricht und wenn wir noch etwas falsch machen oder nicht gut genug sind wird uns das Frau Hanan schon sagen. Also las uns noch ein bisschen schwimmen gehen. Biiiitteeee!!" Er sah sie mit einem so süßen Hundeblick an, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. +Ich muss sie einfach noch mal in diesem knappen Badeanzug sehen!+ "Na gut." Er nahm sie hoch und schmiss sie ins "Heeeeyyy" Wasser! "Was soll das? Ich bin nicht mal umgezogen! Toll jetzt muss ich warten bis ich trocken bin!" Sie wollte gerade aus dem Wasser. "Halt du hast gesagt, dass wir noch ein bisschen schwimmen!" "Ja aber jetzt nicht mehr, bis ich trocken bin ist es bestimmt schon dunkel." "Ich hab eine Idee! Wir toben noch 'ne Weile, dann ziehst du deinen trockenen Badeanzug an und meine Hose und ich ziehen einfach mein Shirt an." Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie wollte sie auch toben, denn es machte unheimlichen Spaß mit Ranma rumzualbern. "In Ordnung" Er sprang zu ihr ins Wasser. "Du bist Klasse" und gab ihr diesmal einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause waren beide so knapp angezogen wie Ranma vor einiger Zeit vorgeschlagen hatte und sie zogen alle Blicke auf sich. +Wow ist die/der süß! Sieht leider so aus als ob die beiden zusammen wären+ +Ich find das schön so neben ihn/ihr zu laufen, wir sehen richtig süß zusammen aus!" Wie von Zauberhand griffen beide gleichzeitig nach der Hand des Anderen und wurden rot. +Obwohl ich es gewohnt sein müsste seine/ihre Hand zuhalten, bekomme ich doch jedes mal Herzrasen, wenn ich ihn/sie für länger Zeit anfasse, irgend wie komisch! Er/Sie hat auch nach meiner Hand gegriffen, ob das wohl heißt, dass wir mehr sind als Freunde?+  
  
Sie trafen Shampoo in den Armen eines Jungen, er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und eine lockere Jeans, ein weißes enges T-Shirt und eine Lederjacke an. "Würde Ranma bestimmt noch besser stehen!!" (= von Akane gemurmelt) +war bestimmt nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt+ "Hallo Shampoo. Wie geht es dir?" "und wer ist der Junge neben dir? Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, dass du Ranma nicht gleich an den Hals springst." "Nihau beide ihr! Ihr euch habt gefunden endlich?" Sie lösten plötzlich ihre Hände voneinander. "Naja.. Mir es gut gehen und den Jungen mir neben müssen ihr kennen!" Sie sahen sie mit großen Augen und hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Stellt euch vor. Er trgen Brille und schwarze Hose und weiß Mantel . . ." "Doch nicht etwa ..." "Genau ich sein es, Moose. Urgroßmutter irgendwann leid tat, dass Shampoo mich behandelt Dreck und gehen tat mit mir zum Frisör, Optiker und einkaufen. Das kam dabei raus." Er zeigte an sich runter.  
  
"Er nicht süß sein. Ich kann mich nicht sehen satt an ihm." "und was ist er mit mir?" Akane sah ihn sauer an, was er aber nicht mitbekam. "Aber ich ihn erst richtig mögen als Bockgeiler kommen und mir mit nehem, denn er tat beteuben mich in Schlaf und" "dann Moose sehen, weil nicht schlafen können tat, das und hinterher" "Ja ich wach werden und sein bewegungslos ich sehen Moose und der kämpfen gegen Alten" "ich haben verloren aber ich nicht wollen aufgeben, weil meine Liebe Shampoo in Gefahr." "Naja Betäubung las nach und ich haben Moose genommen und sein gefliet." "Sie hat mir geheilt und sich nach nach in mir verliebt!" "Ja ich fande, dass so süß, du nicht aufgeben wolltest!" "Ich dich auch lieben!" Sie turtelten weiter auf chinesisch, Shampoo fing an zu kichern und gab ihm einen lagen Kuss.  
  
" Ich glaub wir sollten gehen, oder was meinst du Ranma?" Denn beide waren sichtlich verlegen. "Ja gute Idee! Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Sie hatten keinen weiten Weg mehr und waren schnell zu Hause.  
  
Bei den Tendos:  
  
Akane kannte schnell in ihr Zimmer und schrie: "Ich gehe zu erst duschen!" und schon war sie mit den Sachen, die sie geholt hatte, im Bad verschwunden. 


End file.
